El vuelo del Sinsajo
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: Mientras la humilde chica de la Veta, Katniss Everdeen ganaba los Juegos del hambre, otros observaban. Planificaban su futura rebelión. Regalo para "Love-u16"; del foro "Días Oscuros".
1. Coin

_Este es un regalo para Love-u16._

_Hecho con mucho cariño, que disfrutes de tu regalo :)_

**Disclaimer: los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

— ¿Ves eso? Es justo lo que necesitamos.

Presté atención por vez primera a la pantalla del televisor. Ya estaba acostumbrada a vislumbrar los juegos sin esperanza alguna, hasta podía apostar, aburrida. Nada cambiaba y nosotros no éramos capaces de accionar de una vez por todas. Necesitábamos un rostro visible, publicidad que aliente a los distritos. No contábamos con las herramientas necesarias.

Nuestros infiltrados se negaban a dar noticias del certamen.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —inquirí mirando en su dirección. Plutarch no respondió, continuó pasmado observando la caja boba. Sarcástica, añadí: —No digas nada. Apuesto que se le notan menos las arrugas al honorable presidente Snow, ¿No es así? Debe de ser una nueva técnica que implementaron en el…

—Presta atención, Coin. Ha ocurrido algo que ni en nuestros sueños podríamos imaginar. Mathew, retorna la cinta. ¿Puedes, no?

La cinta retornó diez minutos atrás. Fastidiada como estaba, me negaba a obedecer, mas mis ojos fueron independientes a mis ideas.

Tenía razón, jamás suponíamos algo así.

Una tributo del distrito 12, avanzo corriendo entre la multitud. Sus pasos acelerados parecían sincronizados a los latidos de mi pecho, que frenéticos, se unían en la inexplicable danza que daba paso a algo nuevo. Conferí al tono de su voz un grito desesperado, replicante. Ese "_¡Me ofrezco voluntaria como tributo!"_ abría arrolladoramente las puertas de la libertad. De nuevos rumbos, comienzos distintos. Audaces.

Sólo bastaron cinco palabras para accionar la rebelión.


	2. Haymitch

Borracho como estaba, no pude evitar pensarlo. Al fin y al cabo… ¿Había que tener demasiadas luces para darse cuenta de lo obvio? Esa chica estaba presionando un botón que explotaría hasta los cimientos el Imperio del Capitolio, tal como estos hicieron con los del distrito 13.

Y carajos, yo que estaba tratando de hacer buenas migas con los patrocinadores, mostrando a la valiente y salvaje Katniss. La jovencita que no temió las represalias al momento de avanzar entre la gente y ofrecerse voluntaria, protegiendo a su pequeña hermanita de doce años. Aquello sólo se veía en los mejores lugares del país. En cambio, allí, en nuestro mugroso y hambriento lugarcito ubicado en lo altos de Los Apalaches, cubiertos en hollín… no ocurría a menudo.

Esa mísera actitud debió percatarme de lo evidente. ¿Es que fui tan ciego?

Retorné los ojos al proyector, viéndola llevarse los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a la boca. En un leve toque, apenas casi apoyándose en sus labios, los extiendo en dirección a la cámara. Un simple gesto bastó para encender la llama.


	3. Seneca

#La chica que encendió la llama

—La gente necesita algo que puedan amar, como… una historia de amor—sugirió, alzando las cejas y las manos. No pude comprender a que se refería. Sin embargo acepte, pues cualquier cosa que aumente el nivel de audiencia sería bienvenido.

Estaba frente a mis narices el declive crucial.

[… ¿Eso es fuego real? Acciona el otro botón. Que caiga un árbol en llamas delante suyo. A ver si es tan resistente como dice ser…] Por aquel entonces, no me recuperaba del susto causado. Podía recordar claramente el silbido de la flecha al rozar mi oreja, clavándose en la manzana roja, roja al igual que la muerte. Le deseaba lo peor. Mis ansías asesinas crecían rápidamente. Jamás había sentido un ardiente odio hacia un tributo.

Y la niña superó el obstáculo.

[…¿Qué está haciendo? —solté un suspiro, cruzado de brazos. — ¿Acaso cubre de flores a la pequeña difunta?...] Oh, los sentimientos humanos. Te accionan a cometer estupideces. O ser imprudente.

No he de quejarme, el imbécil fui yo. Debí coserme la boca, anular la idea insulsa del borracho. Pero lo juro, necesitaba la llave del éxito. "Los trágicos amantes del distrito 12" aumentarían mi fama y riqueza. Obtendría un puesto mejor que el de Jefe.

Que equivocado he sido.

Escucho el "clic" de las puertas al cerrarse tras mío. Deslizo las manos al picaporte, intentando abrir en vano. ¿El presidente estaría esperándome? Giro y sólo veo la sala vacía.

Creo escuchar su voz retumbando en mi cabeza, castigándome por mi imprudencia.

«Has de tomar el fruto prohibido, llevándotelo a los labios. Desafía de igual manera. A ver si alguien ruega por ti. »

Los frutos carmesíes caen suaves en mis palmas. Lentamente, alzó los dedos a su destino final.

La piel de las bayas rozan mis labios. Estallo el jugo con mis dientes, sintiendo la liquidez caer en mi garganta.

El veneno no tardará en explotar.


	4. Cinna

"Mi chica en llamas" pienso, sonriendo con orgullo a la creadora del vestuario más revelador que idee jamás.

Supe que tenía potencial no más verla. Su actitud fiera, el negarse a estirar las comisuras de los labios ante las cámaras. O ese extraño sentimiento de afecto escondido debajo de una máscara de frialdad que le profesaba a su compañero de distrito, el adorable Peeta. Todo en ella gritaba "Libertad".

Por eso cubrí de llamas su traje inicial.

Quería una nación diferente. Incluir a los que menos tienen, igualar al Capitolio que posee más de lo necesario. Dirán… "¡Que sabrá alguien que se crió rodeado en riqueza!". Están equivocados, déjenme decirles.

Sino… ¿Hubiese podido aceptar mi castigo consiguiente? Sé que Katniss me odiará cuando se entere de la Rebelión. En cuestión de segundos, cruzarán en mi búsqueda.

Ahogo la respiración. Los ojos grises reclaman algo. Recuerdo que debe ser fuerte, orgullosa, superior. Mi Katniss.

—Alza la barbilla—articulo, apenas moviendo los labios. Señalo mi mentón. Y los escucho invadir el espacio que nos separa, zamarreándome brutamente. Los golpes llegan uno tras otro.


	5. Finnick

Finnick

No sé porque me uní a la rebelión, he de admitirles. Pero fue la fuerza del corazón la que impulso a ser parte de esto; la libertad de Panem.

La primera vez que me percaté de sus almas libertadoras, me encontraba negociando con los posibles patrocinadores de mis tributos. El niño a mi cargo murió apenas empezado los Juegos, mi chica aún sobrevivía aliado a los profesionales.

Katniss sólo corría y corría, esquivando las llamas abrazadoras que pretendían acabar con ella, convertirla en cenizas para siempre. Entonces lo supe, en esa desesperada huída, que ella enfrentaría las adversidades. Sin importar el miedo que aquello le cause, o la adrenalina hirviendo en sus venas.

Y al final del certamen, desafiaría a todo Panem intentando suicidarse junto con Peeta.

Escupirles a la cara para siempre.


	6. Johanna

Era una descerebrada, demasiado altanera y fiada. ¿Cómo pretendía ganar los Juegos así? pura suerte la suya.

Pero tenía que admitir, la desgraciada tenía agallas. Y vaya que agallas.

Sino… ¿De qué manera sobrepondría la vida de su compañero encima de la suya? Porque bueno, ese "sentimiento" llamado amor inundaba su torpe corazón. Ugh, que asco de amor.

Y el querido Peeta se la merecía.

Porque de otra forma, ella no moriría por él. O se volvería loca.

La chica en llamas arrasó con los asquerosos capitolinos en pleno vuelo.


	7. Plutarch

Tantos años planificando la rebelión, trazando con delicadeza hasta los puntos fuera de control… y allí apareció ella, luego de más de veinte años.

Corriendo en dirección a su hermana.

¿Eso fue una alucinación? Pensé. Acerqué la silla cerca del televisor. Observé atentamente.

Un acto de pura humildad y amor fraternal. La escondió tras ella, como si la gente del Capitolio pudiese arrancársela de las manos.

No pase por alto esa acción. Compartí mis opiniones con Coin, la interesada en el asunto.

Y después van al Capitolio, brillando estupendamente. Se roban el cariño del público, volviéndose éstos locos por los chicos del 12.

Seguí su pista durante todo el trayecto de los Juegos, centrándome completamente en Katniss.

Fría, calculadora… valiente. Sabía usar armas, cazar, recolectar… algo inusual. La niña cubrió de flores a la pequeña del 11. E hizo mover el corazón de la gente de Panem. Primer acto de rebelión.

Traspasó los límites de lo permitido en el campo de Juego. Segundo acto de rebeldía.

Y en las últimas instancias, quebrantó las reglas. Las bayas tocaron el borde de su boca, seguras a la inminente muerte.

A la chica le estaban creciendo alas, las mismas que harían explotar a los Jefes del lugar.


End file.
